verdades ocultas
by angellunar2000
Summary: que pasa si el primer amor de Kagome vuelve a su vida. pero ya ambos tiene sus vidas ya echas pero con la llegada de este chico todo cambiara ella perdera la memoria ¡la recuperara? el la ama ¿pero ella l correspondera? drama, comedia romance todo lo que se te ocurra podra pasar
1. Chapter 1

_**CAP 1**_

Estaba una chica, cabellos azabache y largo, ojos marón claro o chocolates como muchos le decían, cambiándose en su habitación se la veía muy pasativa "ufa, no sé si que macana o que bien al fin después de tentó tiempo voy a ver a mi amigo, pero al nuevo instituto que voy es muy exigente y no solo con enfermedad voy a poder faltar al instituto, y tengo faltas limitadas si no me quedo, como hago, ya no podré viajar al sengoku tanto como antes -suspiro- ay que mirar el lado positivo que voy al mejor instituto de todo Japón y voy a ser compañera de mi primer amor"

_ ¿Qué me podre poner? – se preguntaba muy entusiasmada por su primer día de clases. Luego de tanto buscar y rebuscar se decidió por una camisa blanca no muy formal con pliegues cerca de los botones y un short azul

_en el monte Pao_

un muy apuesto joven de calculando 17 años, excelente cuerpo, pero o se notaba por sus ropas, camisa blanca y un sin largo, sujeto, cabello corto y negro igual que sus preciosos ojos, sin sus ropas se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio(ARY: es el amor de mi vida, mi futuro esposo el padre de mis futuros hijos no es cierto?-no es mentira SOS- claro que es cierto estas celosa por mi futuro esposo que se llama...-cállate que no ves que no tienen que ave-de que hablas si un poco más abajo esta su nombre- cállate de una vez QUIERES¡-si)

¿?: MAMA ME VOY AL COLEGIO

MILK: SI GOHAN. ¡ HIJO Y QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE SALUDARLA POR MI PARTE!

GOHAN: SI MAMA, CHAU PAPA, CHAU GOTEN

GO-GO-MI: CHAU GOHAN QU TE VALLA BIEN (ARY: le iba a poner más y yo le dije exagerada y los borro-cállate-y que me aras si no me callo (saca la escopeta)-te callas o te callo yo-...-así estas mejo)

GOHAN:" que bien después de 2 años al fin la podre verla como podre olvidarla si era mi primer amor"-dijo en la nube voladora yendo al instituto - nunca carrera nube voladora-se transformó en el gran sayama y se fueron en carrera

Mientras que en el instituto avía una chica de pelo corte changuito, color negro y muy buen cuerpo esperándolo

VIDEL: tardaste

GOHAN: si perdóname-dijo dándole un pico (Ary: NOO MI QUERIDO GOHAN PORQUE ERES TAN CRUEL)

VIDEL: vamos no - dijo agarrándolo de la mano

GOHAN: si-estaban Bajando por las escaleras. Llegaron a la puerta del instituto y entonces

¿?-GOHAN-una chica misteriosa salió a abrazarlo

Gohan le soltó la mano a Videl y la fue a abrazar (ARY: que esa chica suelte a mi Gohan porque lo lamentara y mucho): tanto tiempo linda, mira cómo te creciste ya no eres la niña. "de la que un día me enamore "ahora eres toda una mujer

¿?: Y tú no eres un niño "del que un día me enamore"(QUE LINDO SEENAMRARON DE NIÑOS. ARY: más vale que allá sido de niños porque si no abra sangre corriendo por mis manos) eres todo un hombre, y guapo por cierto

VIDEL: (ARY: que bien Videl se muere (empieza a bailar la macarena) ahora solo falta la otra-no se muere solo simulo toz-entonces eres mala con los sonidos de fondo- no he mi culpa la CORPORACION ANIME Z no les alcanzo para el fondo) no nos vas a presentar-con una cara lo dijo (esta celosa-VIDEL: NO LO ESTOY-claro)

GOHAN: psi si cierto Videl ella es...

¿?: No te preocupes Gohan. Hola es un gusto mi nombre es Kagome ¿y el tuyo?-extendiéndole la mano a Videl

VIDEL: mi nombre es Videl. Malvada bruja novia de Gohan (Ary: todos leyeron lo que dijo-Ary deja de poner eso-Ary: digo que todos lo leyeron-con la escopeta en la mano-si)-dijo dándole la mano y completamente celosa Kagome lo noto por su mirada-"tranquila Videl es solo su amiga"(si claro-ARY: como quisiera ser una amiga así) ¿cómo se conocieron?-pregunto tratando de disimular los celos pero no le salía

*********************FLASH BLAK*************************

GOHAN-papa no escuchas ay un niña llorando-dijo (ARY: mi) Gohan estirando el pantalón de su papa

GOKU: tienes razón -fueron a investigar, en la nube voladora, cuando encontraron a una dulce niña llorando disfrazada de princesa, con un vestido rosado con detalles de rosas blancas y una muy linda coronita (ARY: igual que vos de niña-CALLATE)

KAGOME:¡ MAMA, PAPA!_gritaba tan fuerte que asía doler los tímpanos

GOHAN: papa, ven aquí ay una princesa-dijo Gohan pensando que era de la realeza (Arela no pero yo si-clareo)

GOKU: tienes razón es una linda princesa ¿cuántos años tienes pequeña y tu nombre?-Kagome al escuchar princesa se sonrojo y levanto el rostro para ver quien hablaba

KAGOME: mi nombre es Kagome y tengo 5 señor-dijo lo más educadamente (AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY q mona es re educada) tratando también de secar las lágrimas Que dejaron de salir

GOKU: hola Me llamo Goku y él es mi hijo Gohan-dijo señalando a su hijo escondido detrás de el-ven Gohan preséntate

GOHAN: hola mi nombre es Gohan tengo 5 años-dijo también muy educado (AAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY ME LOS QUIERO COME (ARY: se me hace raro que no estés gorda por todo lo que comes jajá – cállate - chau tantos callaste que miedito jajá)

GOKU: bueno Kagome que haces aquí este es un lugar muy peligroso-dijo Goku cambiando su sonrisa y poniéndose serio (ARY: qué raro ver a Goku serio si no es para pelear con un Poderoso - si lo tienes razón)

KAGOME: me perdí-dijo la niña volviendo a llora

GOKU: no te preocupes ven te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu familia ¿cómo te perdiste?-pregunto volviendo a sonreír dándole más seguridad a la niña

KAGOME: estaba en una fiesta que mis padres organizaron, entonces luego salimos a jugar a las escondidas y no sé cómo llegue hasta aquí me perdí

GOKU: entiendo vamos entonces Kagome que te parece si vienes con nosotros y mañana al amanecer salimos a buscar a tus padres-dijo Ya que estaba arrodillado frente a la niña La mano a ella y a Gohan. Ya que estaba oscureciendo

KAGOME: si-dijo mostrándoles una sonrisa tan tierna que le hiso sentir mariposas en la pansa al pequeño (ARY: no mi Gohan parece que no comí se me va a enfermar-no es así Ary ambas sabemos-que si o si no-o si no que (saco la escopeta) tienes razón)

GOKU: Gohan no te importa compartir tu cuarto no-dijo el padre del niño

GOHAN: no Papa no importa-dijo saliendo del también una sonrisa encantador que a la pequeña también le hiso sentir maripositas en la pansa a la pequeña (ARY: se llega a enamorar de mí Gohan va a correr sangre)

Así pasaron los días y se dieron cuenta que se estaban enamorando. Ya habían pasado 3 meses y no encontraban a la familia hasta que un día Estaba un hombre pegando carteles que decía

SE BUSCA A KAOME HIGURASHI RECOMPENSA, y estaba ay su foto

KAGME: ¡PAPA!-la pequeña salió le soltó la mano a Goku siendo y corcuso la calle, y todo sola para ir a abrazar a su padre

SÑ. HIGURASHI: pequeña no sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo el padre abrazándola fuertemente

GOKU: tú eres el padre de Kagome-dijo Goku que iba tras la pequeña

SÑ. Y usted quien es-le dijo serio

GOKU: tranquilo soy la que la encontró y la que la cuido- dijo burlón por no saber cuidar a una niña de 5 años

SÑ. HIGURASHI: cuando tenga hijos lo comprenderá-dijo burlo porque osaba que no tenía hijo (ARY: jajá la sorpresa que se le vara jajá aunque ni yo me lo creo- ni yo es muy guapo y tiene un físico que parece que le dedica la vida)

GOKU: ya tengo uno – y salió Gohan de detrás del así empezaron a hablar y el sí. Higurashi los llevo hasta su casa y ay los 2 pequeños empezaron a jugar y los adultos a competir

*******************************FIN DE FLASH BLACK **************************

GOHAN: así nos cosimos no princesa

KAGOME: QUE NO ME DIGAS ASY. No se te olvida algo- le lanzándole una mirada picara. Gohan lo entendió al toque y la alzo y se la llevo dejando sola a Videl

VIDEL: okey déjenme sola – dijo resignada a que la abandonen


	2. Chapter 2

ANTERIORMENTE

KAGOME: QUE NO ME DIGAS ASY¡. No se te olvida algo-le lanza una mirada picara. Gohan lo entendió al toque alzo y se la llevo dejando sola a Videl

ESTE CAPITULO

Videl se quedó y esa no tenía palabras y de hecho tampoco lo creía. No era el chico del que se enamoró a primera vista (ARY: ay yo también, me enamore de el a primera vista. yo tenía 2- años- no semanas y entonces lo vi como jugaba y entonces el me vio y me beso *-*- bue si te hace feliz sigamos). Pero igual lo amaba asique. El amor no era perfecto tenia altibajos

_CON GOHAN Y KAGOME_

GOHAN: ya contenta te ice ver todo el instituto en 2 segundos- dijo Gohan, en la terraza, siguiendo teniéndola en sus brazos como una bebe (que tierno -ARY: seria tierno si me tuviera a mí así y te lo recuerdo es solo mío-bue bue si te pone contenta-si y mucho *-*)

KAGOME: picaron no me dijiste que tenías novia-dijo Kagome muy picara golpeándole el brazo. Pero en el fondo con una tristeza, que Gohan por ingenuo no se dio cuenta-" por qué me siento tan mal creo que lo sigo amando (ARY: NOOOOOOOOOO EL ES MIO SOLOOO MIOO¡) NO QUE DIGO SI AL QUE AMO ES A INUYASHA¡"-se trataba de convencer a sí misma

GOHAN: creo que se me paso-lo dijo poniéndose la mano tras la nuca(típico- Ary: tienes razón y lo sigo amando con defectos y virtudes-y Sesshomaru-a él también)-y tu princesa que pasa no tienes novio? por qué te volviste tan bella más de lo que recuerdo- dijo el pobre con cierto dolor en sus palabras -"ojala que no ella no tiene que tener novio PERO QUE PIENSO YO AMO A VIDEL"(ARY:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (SE convirtió en SSJ3) -INCRIBLE)

KAGOME: bueno en realidad ay un chico, que amo, y es mi novio. Pero el solo me utiliza para que se olvide de su primer amor. Dijo ella con un tono triste

GOHAN: no te preocupes. El amor, que no te supo valorar, no merece tus lagrimas-dijo con abrazándola. En el fondo se moría de la rabia, y como si su primer amor, también mejor amiga sufría por un amor-"ese maldito, no merece su amor "-(pobre Gohan eta celosa -ARY: no está mal por que sufre nada mas no está celoso) pensó, mal por ella aunque no lo admitía seguía sintiendo algo por ella. Justo toca el timbre de entrada al salón-vámonos-le dijo para tomarle de la mano

_EN EL SALON_

Videl llego al salón y ay estaban su ex novio anqué para ella solo fue un pasatiempo

SHAPNER: hola Videl, y tu novio- pregunto enojado

VIDEL: no se - dijo in diferente-"mejor no le digo que esta con su "amiga". Seguro que dice que termine con el que me va a hacer sufrir, me está engañando y bla, bla "pensó y estaba en lo correcto entonces llego Gohan de la mano con Kagome (ARY: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡)

GOHAN: llegaron los profesores?- pregunto con cara de miedo por su profesora de ingles

IREZA: no Gohan, y quien es ella?-pregunto curiosa

KAGOME: hola, soy Kagome soy nueva en el instituto- dijo tímidamente mientras que(ARY:POR QUE?¡ LA VIDA ES TAN CRUEL SIGEN DE LA MANO GUA AHORA VA A CORRER SANGRE POR MIS MANOS- DEJALOS ARY NO MATES A KAGOME-NO LA VOY A MATAR A ELLA SI NO A TI TE VOY A MATAR- HO HO)

VIDEL:" como se le ocurre agarrarle la mano a mi Gohan, él es solo mío y de nadie más"(ARY: estas equivocada Videl él es mío nada más y de nadie más entendido. DONDE ESTA LA ESCRITORA, QUE NO LE VOY A HACER DAÑO? -mejor no salgo hasta mi próxima vida -YA TE ENCONTRE AHORA PONE GOHAN SE ENAMORA DE MI OSI NO MORIRAS-bueno mas enseguida AAAAAAAAAAAA¡ AYUDA¡)-pensó Videl completamente celosa

SHAPNER: hola, linda mi nombre es shapener- le dijo, a Gohan no le gusto y le iba a dar una paliza (ARY: es porque un día sanar me quiso besar y no lo deje por eso nomas) y justo...

PROFE: CLASE¡ QUE HACE AQUI DEBERIA ESTAR EN SUS RESPECTIVOS LUGARES¡- dijo todos con mala cara se fueron a sus lugares, ya que esa profe era la peor la más odiada, siempre daba tarea, más si era vacaciones era re zarpada (yo tengo una así son las peores- ARY: es verdad-que vos no me ibas a matar- a si ya me acorde ESTAS MUERTA- oh oh) siempre para las vacaciones daba para hacer un libro

GOHAN: profe, ella es nueva- dijo, agrando a Kagome del brazo trayéndola

PROFE: bueno ven que necesito ver tu expediente- dijo, acercándose a su escritorio, mientras todos se iban a sus respectivos lugares- nombre?

KAGOME: Kagome Higurayi- dijo algo nervioso

PROFE: bueno, CHICOS ELLA ES SU NUEVA COMPAÑERA, IGUAL QUE EL JOVEN SON, SUS CALIFICACIONS FUERON EXELENTES, preséntate-le dijo, la profe con un semblante frio

KAGOME: HOLA, MI NOMBRE ES KAGOME HIGURAYI -dijo algo ruborizada, inclino la aveza en forma de saludo

PROFE: VAYA A SENTARSE, PARECE QUE AY UN LUGAR DISPONIBLE ALADO DEL JOVEN SON-dijo (ARY: la malvada profesora) señalándole donde -QUIEN LE QUIERE PRESENTAR EL INTITUTO ALA JOVEN HIGUAYI?- todos los chicos querían pero...

KAGOME: disculpe profesora, Gohan me presento ya el instituto-dijo para luego irse a su lugar

_ **EN EDUCACION FISICA** _

Todos los chicos estaban en Ed fs. no les gustaba mucho. Claro excepto a goa, ya que en su materia le iba mejor que en las otras por su condición, fuerza, tac

GOHAN: ven Kagome e de nuestra. No le gustaba mucho. Excepto a Gohan ya que en Ed, f equipo- dijo contento

VIDEL: claro- dijo sarcástica-"a que no sabes su mayor secreto"

KAGOME: ok- dijo contenta ella si noto el sarcasmo pero no le dio importancia

SHAPNER: no mejor con nosotros, Gohan es muy bueno en los deportes no se vale-reclamo como un bebe llorón, casi dando saltos

KAGOME: ya lo saben...-dijo pero justo Gohan le tapó la boca

GOHAN: no tendrían nada que saber-dijo, muy nervioso y se llevó a Kagome de ese lugar

IREZA: estos esconden algo, veamos qué es?-dijo lo último emocionada

VI/SH: claro- dijeron al unísono

_ **CON GOHAN Y KAGOME _**

GOHAN: ellos no saben... ( ARY: YA TE ENCONTRE-okey ya lo pongo (que estoy enamorado de Ary y siempre lo estuve- justo aparece Ary Gohan va corriendo a darle un beso tan largo y cálido Kagome se fue del lugar y siguen así por un rato) contenta-ARY: si-cuando lo descubra-ARY: DESCUBRIR QUE?- o o)

KAGOME: ellos no saben que déjate de misterios- dijo la azabache cansada del drama del ojo-negro

GOHAN: mira- murmuro señalando a sus amigos que se encontraban detrás de una pared haciendo que la azabache entendiera y asentara con la cabeza- en tu casa te lo digo- le susurro en el oído de la ojo-chocolate

KAGOME: bueno pero me lo vas a decir no

 **CON EL RESTO**

 ****SHAPNER: creo que ya te han remplazado- dijo contento-"si el inútil de Gohan la deja va a venir a mis brazos para que la consolara "-pensó el rubio

PROFE: ALUMNOS HOY JUGAREMOS AL FOTBAL¡ (Jijas ahora me voy a desquitar por los resultados del partido - ARY: jiji que Videl las pague por tratar de robarme a mi Gohan) LOS LIDERES SERAN GOHAN, Y VIDEL, ELGAN RAPIDO¡- Videl no quiso pero Lugo la lograron convencer, Gohan eligió a Kagome y eso la enfureció más lo que hacía que no se concentre culpa de Videl perdieron 0-4 (jajá te gusto mi jugada-ARY: si ya no tratare de matarte- sin gracias es lo más dulce que me dijiste(la fe y la abrazo fuerte)-lo es). Todos se enojaron con Videl, ya que ella siempre cuando la agarraba hacia una mal jugada y se la pasaba al equipo contrario

Todavía que Gohan fue y se le escapo la mano con sus poderos pues si no iba muy rápido, saltaba muy alto u le daban n fuerte pelotazo y ni se imitaba (movía)  
 **_AL FINALIZAR LAS CLASES_**

 ****VIDEL: vamos Gohan acuérdate que me prometiste que hoy tendremos una cita: lo dijo muy contenta, era porque al fin después de todo el día se separarían y tendrían un momento a solas

KAGOME: Videl no me odies, hoy Gohan me prometió ir a mi casa, para ver a mi mama- lo dijo a lo que a Videl la enojo tanto que serró los puños y su mi aumento

GOHAN: perdón Videl se me olvido decirte- lo dijo con su posición Tan típica, su mano en su nuca

VIDEL: no importa- dijo de lo más enojada- a qué hora vuelves de su casa

GOHAN: no me quedo a dormir, no iba a aceptar pero su madre insistió, a ya tienes lista tu habitación n para que podamos dormir- dijo muy contento ya que ase tanto que no dormían juntos

VIDEL: DUERMEN EN LA MISMA ABITACION?- pregunto incrédula la chica

GOHAN: si, u vamos que se nos hace tarde- dijo sin saber como se sentía su novia

KAGOME: si vamos, te acordes de aquella canción que siempre cantábamos- dijo para iniciar una conversación ya que no le gustaba el silencio (somos dos-ARY: no a vos no te gusta, te da miedo- cállate)

GOHAN: como olvidarla

 **Estoy enamorado de ti** **  
 **pero de ella también**  
 **es una confusión en mi alma**  
 **no se como hacer****

 ** **No sabes que cuando estoy con ella**  
 **quiero estar contigo**  
 **y cuando estoi contigo**  
 **kiiero q sepas q yo a ella nunk la olviido****

 ** **Diime como hacer**  
 **para olviidar su amor,**  
 **no te siientes biien**  
 **pero es mi corazon****

 ** **No te negare a ti cuanto te amo**  
 **pero yo si ese ser**  
 **te juro q la extraño****

 ** **\- Yo vengo pasando**  
 **y mi mente poco a poco**  
 **se esta enredando**  
 **porq a esas dos mujeres yo estoi amando,**  
 **digo la verdad**  
 **dificil esta expliicarlo,**  
 **con estoi cantando**  
 **kiiero q sepas q no es facil relatarlo**  
 **ya q en esta pena ya se estan dando**  
 **q todo se fue,**  
 **por 2 lados estube andando**  
 **y soliitario kedare -** **(18 quilates perdido en dos amores)****

Hasta que habían terminado la canción habían llegado a la casa de Kagome y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Hasta que habían terminado la canción, habían llegado a la casa de Kagome y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que...

NUEVO CAPITULO

De que había una nota en la mesita ratonera que mostraba decía

"Kagome hija tu tía estamos en la casa de los son, no importa ustedes quédense en la casa, nos quedaremos a dormir ay mañana por la mañana iremos ya que aquí aparecen dinosaurios por la noche, ustedes quédense, en la casa, ya que hija tu novio (en mi historia son novios) dijo que iba a venir

Te quieren mama, sota y el abuelo"

Kagome lo leyó en voz alta, Gohan escucho todo atentamente

GOHAN: mira la que me escode cosas no, nunca me dijiste que tenías un novio- lo dijo Gohan con una cara picara- ahora me la pagaras por mala amiga- fue y la agarro de la cintura, nunca a nadie que no sea ella agarraba de la cintura ni a su novia (ARY-.y te olvidas de mí el me agarro tantas veces de la cintura y me chapo-claro)

KAGOME: JAJA BA JAJA BASTA JAJA, BASTA- ni siquiera pode hablar bien, por la risa. A ella se puso de roja cuando la agarraba, era curioso ya que él lo Asia tanto, pero lo más curioso era que él era el único que lo hacía ya que, nunca antes su novio lo avía echo- JAJA, ESPERA JAJA TE JAJA TENGO QE DECIR JAJAALGO- Gohan la hiso caso y la dejo de hacer cosquilla, pero no la soltó

GOHAN: habla- le dijo suave y sensual al oído, ya que le daba risa verla roja, y el savia que eso la ponía mas roja

KAGOME: se te olvido decirme que no deben saber nuestros compañeros- dijo, totalmente ruborizada

GOHAN: primero que soy un saya yin, y segundo que soy el gran sayama- dijo el joven completamente orgulloso- a cierto tu no sabes que yo soy el gran sayama

KAGOME: no ya lo savia por que quien más se elegiría un nombre tan ridículo- dijo la chica, olvidándose que Gohan la tenia de la cintura, hocique fue y se ciento, pero por error se ciento encima de Gohan - perdón se me olvido- estaba completamente ruborizada, igual que el chico

GOHAN: gran es enorme, entiendes- dejo y la chiva lo dejo proseguir- saya es de sayayn y mano es hombre por eso significa enorme saya yin hombre (bueno eso creo yo (ARY: y yo hace que debe ser vedad-)

KAGOME: a por eso, pero sigue siendo ridículo- dijo, haciendo que Gohan cayera de espalda tipo anime

GOHAN: NO ES RIDICULO ¡además no sabes cuánto me costó en pensarlo- dijo el sayajin, sentándose en el sofá

KAGOME: bueno ya no te enojes- le dijo la chica, para luego sentarse alado de él y abrazarlo (ARY: no te le acerque es mío- ya tranquila que no le dejas leer- y menos tú- ...- seguimos)

GOHAN: como supiste que era yo?- pregunto muy incrédulo

KAGOME: muy fácil, quien más se pondría ese nombre, además quien más sabe volar, tu papa en ese tiempo estaba muerto, vega nunca lo haría y monten y trunes son muy chicos- dijo en forma de explicación, y con una voz muy dulce

GOHAN: ah

KAGOME: huy ahora que me acuerdo, vamos a comprar que necesito algunas cosas- dijo ya que dentro de poco vendría su novio

GOHAN: claro, a dónde?- pregunto, totalmente incrédulo

KAGOME: al súper- fueron y en el camino hablaron amenamente se reía. Gohan vio todo el ramen que llevaba

GOHAN: y porque tanto ramen?- pregunto al ver todas las bosas llenas de ramen

KAGOME: es para mi viaje al sengoku- dijo olvidándose que el no savia que viajaba al sengoku

GOHAN: eh Kagome el sengoku es el Japón antiguo como vas -dijo total mente incrédulo

KAGOME: vamos a tomar un helado y te lo explico, si?- pregunto

GOHAN: claro, pero yo pago- dijo esa era su única condición

KAGOME- bueno "seguro si le digo que no, no me va a dejar hablar"- pensó Se dirigieron a una heladería y pidieron 2 helados de frutilla ya que eran sus favoritos (ARY: igual que yo, mi Gohan y yo tenemos tanto en común)  
y luego se fueron a un parque

KAGOME: lo que pasa es que- y le explico todo,  
pero no le conto la historia- no mira ya se va a hacer de noche vamos que si mi novio no me ve en mi casa se va enojar- dijo al ver que ya se ponía el cielo de un valor anaranjado

GOHAN: ojea pero te llevo

KAGOME: ojea, pero vamos rápido, si- dijo preocupada sabiendo lo que era capaz Inuyasha

Gohan voló lo más rápido que pudo, llegar a la casa de Kagome en 2 segundos

KAGOME: fui no llego- dijo, entrando, más tranquila

GOHAN: ahora tú me vas a decir la historia completa: dijo con cara juguetona  
Kagome al comprender dijo

KAGOME: y que pasa si no te lo digo-dijo juguetonamente

Gohan la agarro de la cintura y dijo- esto- la empezó a hacer cosquilla

KAGOME: BASTA¡ JAJA ABAJO¡

PLAFF¡...

De repente las puertas se habrían de un solo golpe. Haciendo que los jóvenes se voltearán, y vieran a un hanyou con restos de tierra como si se hubiera caído (jajajajaja se lo tiene muy merecido el perro por ser mal animal, jajá hasta mi perra se porta mejor jajá U)

INUYASHA: Que pasa por que di…- hasta que se dio cuenta que Gohan la tenia de la cintura a Kagome – POR QUE TENES A MI NOVIA DE LA CINTURA?¡ - dijo el hanyou completamente celoso

KAGOME: ya tranquilo Inuyasha, él es solo mi amigo- dijo zafándose del agarre de Gohan

GOHAN: princesa, él es tu novio –dijo Gohan a que no cabía más de la risa por la actitud del novio de su primer amor

KAGOME: Gohan, no empeores las cosas- le dijo tan sutilmente y tranquila, le tenía una paciencia tremenda

INUYASHA: COMO QUE PRINSESA, KAGOME DILE QUE TE DEJE DE DECIR ESO- dijo totalmente enojado el hanyou, que no podía soportar a ese amigo de su novia

KAGOME: tranquilo, Inuyasha no armes palea, que él es más fuerte que tu – dijo haciendo que su novio se enojara tanto que grito

INUYASHA: KAGOME, NO SAS TONTA NADIE ME VENCE ¡- le grito el hanyou haciéndose que Gohan se enojara feo

GOHAN: NO LE GRITES A KAGOME, DEJALA EXPRESARSE. ADEMAS TU NO ERES SU DUEÑO PARA GRITARLE, NI MENOS PARA DECIRLE TONTA ¡- le grito(al fin alguien que lo ponga en su lugar), ya que no había nada que lo enoje más que le griten a una mujer, y menos si era Kagome, ya que era su mejor amiga de la infancia, ni a Videl la apreciaba tanto como a Kagome

El hanyou se quedó completamente callado. Gohan e Inuyasha vieron a Kagome tan sumida en su pensamiento, que no se interpuso en su discusión

KAGOME:- De repente reacciono y dijo- Gohan por que no vienes con nosotros para que venzas a Naraku- Luego de decirlo se acordó del pozo –ufa me olvide del pozo, parece que no podrás –dijo desilusionada, ya que sabía Que se divertiría con su primer amor, en ese lugar

GOHAN: pero por que no intentar –dijo con una voz que trajo esperanza a Kagome

INUYASHA: fe imposible –dijo el hanyou, ya sabía que solo es y Kagome lo podían pasar

GOHAN: seguro que si podremos bajar, lo hare por ti princesa para ver que este, era hanyou no?- lo dijo divertido para ponerlo más celoso pero no savia a lo que era capaz

KAGOME:- comprendió rápido y le siguió el juego para reírse un rato de el p obre hanyou- si es un hanyou- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos hipnotizada –"nunca le vi esos bellos ojos color negro son perfectos" –pensó hasta que analizo decía –"PERO QUE PIENSO SI ESTOY SALIENDO CON INUYASHA" –se trataba de convencer a si misma

GOHAN: -mirándola también erotizado -"es bellísima tiene los ojos más bellos del mundo ese color chocolate parecen 2 ventanas al lugar más puro del mundo" –hasta que el peli-negro también se daba cuenta de lo que pensaba –"PERO QUE DIGO SI YO ESTOY SALIENDO CON VIDEL" –luego se dio cuenta de que el peli-plata venía a darle un puñetazo y lo agredió fácilmente –si quieres pelea te la daré pero mejor que sea afuera –el savia que Kagome se iba a enojar si rompían algo

INUYASHA: está bien –dijo con su sonrisa arrogante aunque por dentro se moría de celos y tristeza, porque el savia que significaba esa mirada en Kagome, esa era la mirada que hace tanto que no le daba la azabache. Los 3 jóvenes se fueron al patio del templo

Los 2 jóvenes se pusieron en posición de pelea. Inuyasha fue el primero en atacar, pero Gohan lo esquivo fácilmente y de un golpe lo noqueo

KAGOME: INUYASHA ¡- dijo preocupada pero lo extraño, lo que haría normalmente sé enojaría con Gohan, pero no, se enojó con Inuyasha

KAGOME: si –se paró y lo dejo ay, al pobre hanyou –lo puedes llevar a mi habitación? –le pregunto, se dio cuenta que él y Inuyasha nunca se llevarían pero lo iba a tener que aceptar Gohan siempre fue y será su amigo le guste o

GOHAN: si –dijo cortante. Lo alzo en la espada y de un salto lo llevo a la habitación de la azabache. Y de otro regreso – ¿dónde dormiremos? –como Noel peli-plata estaba en su habitación

KAGOME: -lo pensó 2 segundos –en la habitación de mi mama que dices? –pregunto ya que él nunca habían dormido en la habitación de su madre

GOHAN: ojea por que no- dijo pensando lo que llegaría a salir mal. Ya que era tarde se fueron y bañaron y los dos a dormir

 **_AL LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_**

La primera en despertar fue la azabache, estaba entre los brazos de Gohan, entonces lo miro con ternura –"se ve tan lindo al dormir –dijo acariciando su mejilla –"jajá ya no me lo puedo negar, si lo amo y lo amo con todo mi corazón y no me olvide de él, no vale la pena ocultarlo ni menos mentirme, pero sale con Videl y yo salgo con Inuyasha" –pensó la azabache y luego para no salir de sus brazos se hizo la dormida

Luego se levantó el sayajin y la vio fijamente a la azabache, sin que esta se diera cuenta –"se be bellísima l dormir" –y luego razonó todo lo que paso desde su llegada –"jajá, ya no me puedo mentir más, si no me olvide de ella, la sigo amando con todo mi corazón, pero ella sale con Inuyasha y yo con Videl" –pensaron sin saber que eran correspondidos. Ambos se hicieron los dormidos por un rato más hasta que ambos vieron que Hera medio día primero se levantó la azabache y luego se hizo de estirarse el sayajin

GOHAN: qué hora es? –se hizo el tonto

KAGOME: son las 12:30 levántate y ayúdame a empacar todo –dijo, poniendo cara de perrito sabiendo que eso nunca fallaba

GOHAN: está bien- dijo y la ayudo a empacar todo y le cargo la mochilita. Desayunaron hasta que por fin se levantó el hanyou

INUYASHA: bueno nos vamos o qué? –pregunto con algo de enojo, porque sabía que Gohan iba a tratar de pasar por el pozo, pase lo que pase. Kagome dejo una nota a su mama. Entonces se pusieron en marcha Gohan llevaba la mochila de Kagome ya que Inuyasha se reusaba a cargar con los libros de Kagome, cuando llegaron al pozo el primero en saltar fue Inuyasha, luego quiso saltar Kagome pero Gohan la agarro y le negó con la cabeza

GOHAN: señorita suba a mi espalda, que usted no salta si no sube –Kagome conociendo a Gohan acepto. Saltaron juntos y al impactar con el suelo se dieron cuenta de que…

Gohan de un salto entro al pozo, y de otro salió, Gohan se sorprendido por el lugar donde estaban, sentía muchos ki raros

INUYASHA: -que no salía del shock –pero como diablos lograste? –dijo apenas saliendo del shock

¿?: yo os puedo explicar eso –dijo una misteriosa chica de maso menos 13 años(ARY: aaaagg que linda ups se me olvido que no la describí, perdón) muy linda, cabello lacio y un color castaño, buen cuerpo, con extrañas ropas para Inuyasha, como las de Kagome, excepto que la chica, llevaba un jeans negros, como la campera pero esta llevaba detalles blanco. Lo extraño es que en el sengoku hacia calor.

GOHAN: disculpa, nos podría decir su nombre? –pregunto, lo mas educado que pudo –"guau esta joven tiene un poder increíble, pero quien será, ahora que lo pienso tiene un cierto parecido a Kagome, quizás sea solo una coincidencia" –pensó ya que el parecido era imposible pasar, pero también se olvido de que no existen las coincidencia

CHICA: disculpa pero no esta a mi disposición poder decirle eso joven Gohan –dijo sorprendiendo a todos, como sabia su nombre?, aun mas educada que el mismísimo Gohan (ARY: QUE?! MAS EDUCADA QUE MI GOHAN IMPOSIBLE)

INUYASHA: MOCOSA, DIME QUIEN ERES? YA QUE SI NO ME DICES ESTARE OBLIGADO A USAR LA FUERZA –dijo o mejor dicho grito el hanyou harto de misterios

CHICA: usted no esta obligado a nada, pero si quiere pelear, ya la obtuvo –dijo totalmente calmada, eso lo hico enojar a Inuyasha, que un ataque de histérico, fue corriéndolo mas rápido que pudo

KAGOME: -cuando pudo reaccionar, ya que esa extraña chica tenia un aura demoniaca, pero también de pura –INUYASHA¡ -dijo al darse cuenta lo que iba a hacer. Justamente Inuyasha le quiso dar un puñetazo pero la chica misteriosa, pero la chica lo esquivo fácilmente, sorprendiéndolos mas

INUYASHA: como diablos lograste… -no pudo terminar ya que la chica lo agarro y lo mando a volar lejos del lugar ( ARY: jajá lo tenia muy bien merecido, el muy sínico jajá)

CHICA: así no molestara –dijo de lo mas tranquila

KAGOME: disculpa –dijo la azabache, pero de repente la chica fue y la abrazo, Kagome acepto el abrazo, se sentía tan cálida, pero a la vez se notaba como la misteriosa chica lloraba-que pasa? –pregunto pero de repente la chica se separo

CHICA: los siento es que se parece a mi madre, y hace tiempo que no la veo –dijo con un tono de tristeza

KAGOME: perdón, que le paso se falleció –no savia porque pero le dolía en el alma, verla sufrir así

CHICA: no, lo que pasa es que no la puedo ver, ya que tengo que salvar la vida de ella y mi padre –dijo derramando lagrimas

GOHAN: nos podrías decir como se llaman –pregunto ya que se le hacia raro ver ese enorme ki en una niña como esa

CHICA: lo siento no les puedo decir –dijo ya mas calmada. Aun seguían en el pozo, y ni Inuyasha llegaba, ya que lo había llevado lejos

 **_CON INUYASHA_**

INUYASH: maldita mocosa me las pagara –se decía mientras trataba de reconocer donde estaba (ARY: jajá te dolió la caída jajá ) estaba lleno de tierra, y también no llegaba a reconocer el lugar, estaba completamente lejos, no podía ni sentir su aroma, todo estaba completamente llenos de arboles frondosos

 **_CON LA CHICA, GOHAN Y KAGOME_**

KAGOME: comprendo, te podremos ayudar en algo –pregunto la azabache, ya resignada, pero también olvidándose por la razón que la chica misteriosa avía ido a ese lugar

CHICA: -negando con la cabeza –por ahora no, pero yo le avisare cuando necesite su ayuda, no duden que se la pediré –dijo mostrando una angelical sonrisa en sus ojos –pero vine a decirle como el joven Gohan logro pasar por el pozo –dijo un poco mas seria, hiso una pequeña pausa por diversión al ver sus cara de inquietud –lo siento pero no les puedo decía ahora ya que el joven Inuyasha no esta (ARY: muajaja yo soy la única que sabe como, Gohan puede pasar por el pozo) y tiene que estar todos juntos perdón- dijo con una carita de ángel inocente, haciendo que Gohan y Kagome cayeran de espalda tipo anime

KAGOME: entonces por que lo arrojaste quien sabe donde _u_ - _ú_ –dijo tratando de sonar calmada, pero como no le salió, hiso que la misteriosa chica por instinto se escondiera detrás de Gohan, que también le tenia miedo

CHICA: e… er… era p…pa…para po… poder hblar m… mas tra… tranquilos –dijo tartamudeando por el miedo que hasta los huesos temblaba. Todos sabían que Kagome podría ser muy dulce, pero también que podria ser la persona, que mas miedo podría dar(AR: que miedo con tan solo imaginármela me)

GOHAN: ya cálmate, tiene razón Inuyasha estaba estorbando –dijo con miedo, que hasta serraba los ojos y ponía las manos, en forma de protección

CHICA: oh oh miren la hora será mejor que me valla –dijo con una cara de terror, y desapareció de un instante a otro

GOHAN: será mejor que también no vallamos no crees –dijo pero de repente y la nada Kagome se desmallo…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 8

GOHAN: será mejor que también no vallamos no crees –dijo pero de repente y la nada Kagome se desmallo…

NOVENO CAPPITULO

Pero no logro tacar el suelo, ya que Gohan la agarro de la cintura y se puso en su espalda. Justo en ese momento llega Inuyasha (ARY: que bueno momento –tienes razón)

INUYASHA: QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ?¡ -Dijo, pero Gohan solo lo ignoraba y ponía a Kagome suavemente en el frondoso césped ( que tierno solo puede pensar si su amada está bien –ARY: no piensa eso porque sabe que estoy bien, piensa que su mejor amiga está bien da –claro seguí soñando luego yo te despierto, da paso avísame si seguís viva –eso sonó más a mí que a ti –lo sé, me estoy juntando demasiado con vos) –ponla en mi espada y la llevo –dijo pero el moreno, la alzo, como a un bebe y se fue a toda velocidad, dejando a un peli-plata en shock por su tremenda velocidad

GOHAN: "qué raro que se allá desmayado, nunca se le pasa tan prudentemente, por aquí seca ay un pueblo, quizás en ese lugar me puedan ayudar" – pensó para luego aumentar la velocidad. En 2 segundos ya estaba en la aldea de la anciana Kaede

¿?: Quien eres tú y que le paso a Kagome? –dijo la exterminadora, que tenía su hiraikotsu en el hombro, ropa medio rara para el moreno, tenía un kimono de 2 partes, abajo una pollera verde y arriba un tipo remera de manga larga rosada, con con una cara seria, -" quien es el, que le abra pasado a Kagome es lo primordial" –pensó la chica

¿?: Responda la pregunta de Sango, joven…? –dijo el monje en un tono calmado bueno más que la de la exterminadora, que al parecer su nombre era Sango

GOHAN: NO SAVEN DONDE AY ALGUIEN QUE LA AYUDE¡ - dijo se notaba que estaba muy preocupado por la azabache que guía sin dar reacción. Entonces la exterminadora se dio cuenta dejo su hiraikotsu arriba de una mesa que había

SANGO: monje Miroku, lo llevare a Kaede – dijo cordialmente

El monje se quedó ay yeso por que no creía lo que sentía su aura era extraña, no era ni demoniaca, solo tenía la mitad humana, pero la otra mitad no lo sabía era la primer vez que la sentía. Justamente llego Inuyasha, parecía estar cansado, pero no entendía por qué si ya varias veces iba y venía, pero esta vez estaba cansado era lo raro

INUYASHA: Miroku no viste a Kagome venir por aquí con un chico? – pregunto ya que estaba cansado, no le avía bastado con que la chica misteriosa lo mandara lejos, y el volviera solo, también tuvo que usar lo poco que le quedaba de energía para poder alcanzar.

 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _CON GOHAN Y SANGO_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

SANGO: SEÑORA KAEDE VENGA RAPIDO¡ -dijo la castaña. Entrando a una cabaña De esa cabaña salió una anciana, con ropas medio extrañas para el joven sayajin

KAEDE: que pasa Sango? –pregunto la anciana que ve la cara de preocupación del chico desconocido y de la exterminadora, pero no se percató que en baso del chico estaba una dulce miko amada por todos. (Y celosa por Ary, por tener el corazón de Gohan –ARY: no porque yo tengo el corazón de mi lindo Gohan –jajá seguí mintiéndote así)

SANGO: no sabemos que le paso a Kagome. Este chico la trajo ya desmallada –dijo señalando a la mencionada (no te enseñaron a no señalar –ARY: sí que chica más mal educada –"debo estar muy equivocada si ella está de acuerdo con migo) y olvidándose por completo de haberle preguntado antes que le paso ya que su mente solo ocupaba la preocupación por su amiga, casi hermana

KAEDE: que le paso joven? –dijo en un tono tranquilo pero serio, con las manos unidas en la espalda

GOHAN :no se de repente yo le dije que vengamos y se desmallo –le dijo completamente preocupado, se le notaba en la cara, nunca antes se avía sentido así en su corta vida –"espero que este bien, porque si no lo está va a ser mi culpa, yo estuve todo el día con ella y no la abre cuidado bien, como se merece" –se echaba la culpa, ( que lindo se preocupa por la joven miko –ARY: claro es que sabe que todos la aman, obvio espeto él ya que a la única que ama es a mí y a nadie más que a mí –claro ¬¬U me tienes harta con "tu" Gohan –ah más vale que sea mío –bueno ya el fics ¬¬U) se sentía fatalmente mal

KAEDE: pase joven –dijo entrando para ser seguido de Gohan y Sango sin protestar ni hablar. La señora de edad avanzada se detuvo –póngala aquí y luego me podría a ser el favor de retirarse –dijo señalando en futon

GOHAN: - el dejo pero no se fue –no me voy a ir no el pienso dejar sola –dijo, decidido sentándose en el piso de madera y frio, pero no le importo se iba a quedar con su amada (ARY: te corrijo amiga no amada aun –uy perdóname "esta ya tiene que ir a un loquero") que se lo prohíban

SANGO: disculpa joven, cualquiera que sea tu nombre dejémoslas sola que ella es de buen confiar –dijo para que cediera pero el joven (testarudo) joven no cedía y ni menos se movía. Pero justo llego Inuyasha

INUYASHA: he tú ya vamos no que la anciana Kaede, vea que tiene –dijo enojado, ya que avía llegado tarde por culpa del libidinoso monje (ARY: como habrá conseguido el título de monje –no sé pero me pregunto eso mismo?)

 **_FLASH BLACK_**

Inuyasha seguía esperando que el monje salga de su shock

MIROKU: cómo es posible –dijo apenas saliendo de su shock, pero no en su totalidad

INUYASHA: QUE COMO ES POSIBLE QUE?¡ -dijo ya harto por su comportamiento que casi no hablaba, después de casi 2 minutos esa fueron sus únicas palabras

MIROKU: su aura se parece a la de un hanyou, por su mitad humana pero su otra mitad no sé de qué es –pensó en voz alta

INUYASHA: ¿DE QUIEN DIABLOS HABLAS? –dijo o mejor dicho grito harto de que hable misteriosamente, el pobre hanyou se estaba preocupando ya que el monje estaba serio más de lo normal y también su voz no era tranquila como siempre había un poco de miedo

MIROKU: ese joven, que trajo a la señorita Kagome –dijo, preocupando al hanyou más de lo que estaba

 **_FIN DE FLASH BLACK_**

Gohan acepto de mala gana, se fue y se quedó esperando en la puerta

INUYASHA: cómo te llamas? –pregunto ya que nunca le pregunto su nombre, recuerda que lo había mencionado Kagome pero no había prestado atención (por tonto y celoso –ARY: eso no se vale yo lo iba a decir – no savia)

GOHAN: Gohan, Inuyasha, Kagome me conto algo de ti –dijo cortante y serio por la espera. Sango se quedó ya que la anciana Kaede se lo pidió

INUYASHA: que eres? –dijo serio ya que savia que no era ni humano ni menos youkai o hanyou

GOHAN: no lo entenderías –dijo con el mismo semblante frio, hasta más que el del propio Sesshomaru (IMPOSIBLE¡ más frio que Sesshomaru no hay nadie –seguro que se enteró que a mí también me gusta Sesshomaru –ya seguro¬¬)

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, que para Inuyasha fuero horas, hasta que la anciana Kaede salió

KAEDE: pueden pasar pero uno a la vez –dijo Inuyasha iba a pasar pero fue detenido por el fuerte brazo de Gohan, que tenía delante de el

GOHAN: yo pasare primero -Inuyasha estaba más que enojado "que se creía el" pensaba, le quería dar batalla pero cuando Kagome despertara se enojaría y quizás se ponga peor (excusas solo me das excusas –ARY: deja de cantar y para quien cantas –para Inuyasha ya que es solo una excusa) pero el savia que no le iba a poder ganar que era más fuerte que Gohan. Así que lo dejo pasar sorprendiendo a todos. Cuando Gohan pasó a la cabaña empezaron las preguntas por parte de Sango que ya avía salido de la cabaña

SANGO: Inuyasha quien es él? –pregunto, ya que era raro que lo deje pasar antes. Inuyasha decidió no contestarle

 **_EN LA CABAÑA_**

GOHAN: Kagome espero que estés bien, ya que estas desmallada, te lo podre decir sin que me rechaces –dijo suspiro cansado, ya no estaba serio, si no se mostraba en sus ojos la tristeza –sé que sales con ese estúpido Inuyasha, pero te juro que si te hace algún daño lo matare –ya no estaba triste ahora enojado –te amo, (ARY: como amiga –ya deja de molestar admitidlo él no te ama –no si me ama solo que no lo ve por culpa de Kagome y Videl –bueno ¬¬ después no te quiero ver llorar) y fuiste mi primer amor –entonces el la beso, le recordó a su primer beso –recuerdas nuestro primer beso, y la promesa que te hice

 **_FLASH BLACK_**

2 niños jugaban se les calculaba de unos 7 años tranquilos inocentemente, hasta que un enorme dinosaurio apareció de repente, era demasiado fuerte y grande

¿?: GOHAN ALLUDAME –grito una dulce niña desesperada, de cabello color azabache y unos Jean color azul largo para que los mosquitos no la picaran, también una remera color rosada. Corriendo por su salvador

GOHAN: ven, Kagome yo te protegeré –dijo muy seguro el niño que vestía un entero color morado medio azulado, en peso a correr a la niña, cuando la alcanzo busco una cueva, cuando la encontró, metió a la niña

KAGOME: no me dejes sola Gohan –dijo llorando, por el miedo que tenía que le pasara algo a su amado

GOHAN: descuida Kagome nunca lo hare te lo prometo –dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla la niña, haciendo que se ruborice. Pasaron unos minutos y Gohan no legaba haciendo que Kagome se preocupe. Fue a buscarlo, se metió más en el bosque buscando, como ella le dice su amor platónico

Gohan llego a como el minuto de cuando se fue la azabache y se preocupó al no verla en la cueva, estaba vacía

GOHAN: KAGOME¡ KAGOME¡ -gritaba sin para, decidió meterse al bosque para buscarla. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que escucho una dulce voz llamarlo, se notaba el miedo y que había llorado, fue lo más rápido que pudo en busca de la angelical voz, cuando la encontró, sintió un cálido abrazo por parte de una azabache, y también como se mojaba su bien formado pecho

KAGOME: me preocupaste, pensé que no te volvería a ver –dijo, llorando desconsoladamente

GOHAN: princesa nunca olvides que nunca te dejare sola –dijo para agarrarla el mentón y verla a los ojos, no se podía controlar quería besar esos labios quería sentir ese calor, estaban a escasos centímetros que se iban acortando a pase que pasaban los segundos, hasta que se dieron un beso, dulce, tierno, torpe ya que era el primero de ambos e inocente, escucharon una voz que lo hizo separarse y se fueron tras esa voz, que era la de la mama de Gohan. Gohan alzo a Kagome para llevarla a su casa. Fuero rápido, llegaron en 2 segundos maso menos

MILK: niños vamos a comer? –dijo, ambos niños asintieron, para dirigirse a la cocina. Comieron en silencio algo que preocupo mucho a la madre del niño, ya que siempre cuando iba Kagome los niños reían y jugaban en la mesa, haciendo que la mujer fingiera estar enojada –chicos que pasa? –les pregunto

GO/KAG: nada –preguntaron al mismo tiempo ya que ambos estaban en sus pensamientos –chicle –volvieron a decir para que luego se rieran. La madre del pequeño se despreocupo y levanto su plato ya que avía terminado su comida

MILK: niños cuando terminen, quiero que se vallen a lavar los dientes y a dormir –dijo en un tono serio, pero más calmada ya que no avía tanto silencio como hace un instante

GO/KA: si –volvieron a decir se escuchaban como un coro, pareciese como si los 2 niños supieran lo que va a decir el otro y lo repita al mismo tiempo –deja de copiarme –dijeron de vuelta, parecían gemelos, la mujer se rio y los 2 niños le dieron una mirada fulminante, la mujer no aguanto y estallo en carcajada-hoyo y tu deja de copiarme -(ARY: jajá se lo imaginan que risa –si pero también tierno –ah y vos cuando no ves algo tierno –cuando te veo a vos-…) dijeron ambos niños parecían uno

MILK: bueno niños terminen rápido así se van a lavar los dientes –dijo cundo se logró recuperar de la risa que le daban los niños esos –"que risa me dan esos dos algo me dice que la linda de Kagome algún día va a ser mi cuñada" –pensó la viuda madre

Cuando los chicos terminaron de comer se fueron a lavar los dientes como lo dijo la madre de uno de ellos y luego se cambiaron para ir a la cama. El niño llevaba una remera blanca, y un pantalón corto. La azabache llevaba también un corto pantalón rosado, y una remera de tirantes negra. Los 2 niños dormían juntos en la cama de Gohan, ninguno pudo dormir, pero fingían estar dormidos, ya que pensaban que el otro si lo estaba y por la madre de uno de ellos, ya que todas las noches iba a ver si se habían dormido.

Los 2 niños pensaban el beso que hace poco ambos se dieron, pero en unos minutos el sueño los venció

MILK:-que había abierto la puerta para ver que si estaban dormidos –"que lindos se ven a Goku le gustaría ver esta imagen" –pensó enternecida por la hermosa imagen. (No sabes lo linda que visto en toda mi vida –ARY: dices que es la más linda imagen y todo eso pero no dices como es) Eran ambos niños abrazados, Kagome en el pecho de Gohan y Gohan abrazándola estaban bien juntitos, la mujer fue a buscar la cámara para poder sacarles una foto, para poder conservarla para toda su vida. (Como quisiera sacarles una foto la tendrá como fondo de pantalla) También pensaba así ahuyentar a las novias del niño (ARY: a mí jamás me va a ahuyentar con esa foto –pero si con una araña –cállate a vos también te dan miedo) y poder tenerla a Kagome de cuñada y le aria ver la foto. Saco varias enserio como 50 fotos y luego se fue a dormir tranquila sabiendo que los 2 niños dormían bien

 **_FIN DE FLASH BLACK_**

GOHAN: nunca olvidare esa promesa –dijo mirándola embobado. Pero vio que la azabache se empezaba a mover y lentamente empezó a abrir eso tan hermosos ojos color chocolate, y miraba concentrado al joven

KAGOME: Gohan que me paso? –dijo levantándose con una mano para poder verlo mejor hipnotizándose en su mirada, igual que el joven

GOHAN: te desmallaste de la nada –dijo dulcemente, pero también perdido en su mirada

KAGOME: y dónde estoy? –seguía preguntando la chica

GOHAN: no se una personas que dicen conocerte me trajeron aquí, una mujer creo llamada Sango y una señora llamada Kaede –dijo para luego ver la cara de incredulidad de la joven que tenía su corazón

KAGOME: y que haces aquí? – y seguía con las preguntas (que paciencia que tienes Gohan que envidia)

GOHAN: mejor vamos afuera para que tomes aire que yo tampoco se –dijo ayudándola a pararse. Cuando salieron todos estaban afuera de la cabaña

SANGO: ella estará bien? –pregunto preocupada por su amiga

KAGOME: Gohan quien es ella?...


	5. Chapter 5

Sango estaba mal, su casi hermana o la recordaba

SANGO: Kagome soy yo amiga – dijo mal viéndole a los ojos chocolates de la incrédula chica, que no entendía

INUYASHA: fhe, te habrás olvidado de ella pero no de mi – dijo totalmente confiado, pero casi se notaba, por su semblante fruncido y engreído

KAGOME: disculpa quién eres? – dijo, hiriendo el orgullo del hanyou llamado inuyasha. Pero al verlo detenidamente vio que tenía orejitas de perros, como la de hace mucho le regalo Gohan, -esas orejas? – Se acercó y las vio detenidamente, las toco y en peso a acariciarlas - so…son re...reales –dijo, titubeando y nerviosa

INUYASHA: no las toques¡ – dijo alejando las 2 manitos, delicadas de Kagome, de sus 2 orejitas blancas. La agarro con tanta fuerza, que la azabache casi se cae. Pero Gohan la agarro

KAGOME: per… - no pudo terminar ya que Gohan hablo en vez de ella

GOHAN: y tú no le grites no eres nadie¡ - dijo, ya que odiaba que le griten a las mujeres y más si era alguien querido o amado en el caso de Kagome (que tierno)

MIROKU: bueno ya chicos explícale a la señorita Kagome –dijo sereno para que el resto se tranquilice

¿?: KAGOME¡ - dijo el pequeño kitsune, de pelo rojizo agarrado de una coleta, con una colita esponjosa, y su cuerpecito parecido a un peluche para dormir (KIAAA quiero uno L )

KAGOME: - que se le vino todos los recuerdos que tenía ella con Shippo solos, sin mencionar a la exterminador, al joven monje, ni muchos menos al peli plata –SHIPPO¡ - dijo, recibió el fuerte abrazo, al pequeño kitsune, que era casi un hijo para la azabache, que perdió su memoria – Shippo quienes son ellos? –le dijo en un susurro en su orejitas tiernas, para que nadie escuche

SHIPPO: jajá Kagome no te acurdas – le dije burlón, separándose un poco del abrazo. La azabache negando silenciosamente, moviendo a los lados la cabeza, haciendo que se le moviera los cabellos, al moreno le encanto. El pequeño kitsune soltó un suspiro – ave ella es Sango – dijo volteándose a ver a Sango, señalándola viéndola. Sango a ver primero era ella, saludo, nerviosa – él es Miroku – dijo haciendo lo mismo con Miroku – y al final, por eso menos importante el Perro Tonto (jajá ese es su nuevo nombre) –dijo, todos se cayeron de las carcajada

KAGOME: es un gusto Sango, Miroku y Perro Tonto - devuelta todos soltaron unas carcajadas – no es un nombre raro?

SHIPPO: a Kagome quien es él? –señalando a Gohan (que curioso él es el único que le pregunto a Kagome, es el más inteligente)

KAGOME– dijo cayéndose de espalda tipo anime, de todo lo que hablaron recién lo veía – : ah Shippo él es Gohan, un amigo de la infancia

GOHAN: es un gusto Kagome me hablo mucho de ti – dijo acercándose al kitsune y revolviendo sus cabellos, con una enorme sonrisa

SHIPPO: Kagome me acompañas – le dijo con la cara más inocente que puede existir, Kagome le hizo caso como negarle con esa carita

KAGOME: vienes Gohan – dijo pero el chico estaba distraído cuando se dio cuenta solo se limitó a asentar con la cabeza

SHIPPO: me cantas una de esas canciones que me solías cantar para dormir – dijo Kagome sonrió y le en peso a cantar

 _ **ya yo me olvide ti  
ya yo me olvide de tu amor tu amor voy voy voy voy**_

 _ **Nunca pense que yo podria olvidarte  
hoy mas que nunca seguire hacia adelante  
con lo que hiciste yo no voy a jusgarte  
pero te asegurare que tengo otra parte  
yo seguire siendo el romantico artista  
el que una vez por tu amor fue masoquista  
y si algun dia yo te veo en la pista  
te daras cuenta que no estas en mi lista**_

 _ **Ya yo me olvide ti  
ya yo me olvide de tu amor tu amor voy voy voy voy **_

_**Baby don´t can back to my  
am sorry pero es asi  
yo siempre quise a tu lado ser feliz  
y no lo consegui nunca lo consegui**_

 _ **Ya yo me olvide ti  
ya yo me olvide de tu amor tu amor voy (18 kilates ya yo me olvide de ti)**_

GOHAN: te sigues acordando – dijo con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado

KAGOME: como olvidarla. Shippo cuanto falta – dijo ya cansada de caminar. Ya quería llegar y ver donde era ese lugar

SHIPPO: ya llegamos – dijo para ver detenerse delante de un cabaña, era medio chica pero igual muy linda. Se adentraron y vieron que por dentro tenía un pequeño pozo para hacer fuego, y alrededor tenía 3 almohadas

KAGOME: que querías Shippo? – dijo era

SHIPPO: Kagome podrías decir abajo – dijo, Gohan lo miro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ya sabía porque lo decía, por ese extraño conjuro que le conto

GOHAN: "este niño es más listo de lo que parece" – pensó sentándose

KAGOME: claro, pero porque? – pregunto incrédula ya que no se acoraba de lo más mínimo de ese conjuro con el collar

SHIPPO: es que… he… por diversión – eso sí que no mintió, iba a ser divertido

KAGOME: abajo –dijo sorprendida

 _ **_NO MUY LEJOS DE LA CABAÑA EN UN ARBOL MAS EXACTO_**_

Estaba un hanyou descansando, cuando de repente se cae de cara contra el suelo,

INUYASHA: que demo… - no pudo continuar ya que le se volvió a estrellar con el piso

 _ **_EN LA CABAÑA CON SHIPPO KAGOME Y GOHAN_**_

Shippo le pidió que lo repita otras 100 veces, hasta que Kagome le dijo que era mejor para ya que le estaba doliendo la garganta, entonces Shippo dijo que vallan a Kaede ya que iba a oscurecer

 _ **_CON INUYASHA_**_

Estaba el hanyou 50 metros bajo el suelo. Cuando pasa un joven monje

MIROKU: era tan joven para esta enterrado de esta manera – dijo derramando una falsa lagrima - ahora quien me va a defender de Sango cuando este con otras mujeres – dijo derramando más lagrimas falsas – no será el más listo ni menos bondadoso y era muy gruñon pero era el único que me defendía – seguía diciendo con la cabeza bajo – era testarudo un cabeza hueca, tonto pero me caía bien creo – seguía diciendo con sus "lagrimas" falsas echando tierra al pozo

ALDEANO: pero su excelencia el joven sigue vivo (hooooo ya me estaba ilusionando) – decía al ver que el hanyou aun respiraba

MIROKU :pobre, por favor rey de los cachorros, cuida a este tonto diablo, sé que te traerá miles de problemas pero tú sabrás solucionarlos – dijo con su mano arriba, en señal de oración

ALDEANO: si estuviera muerto usted adonde cree que fuera, al infierno o al cielo – pregunto viendo la "tumba" de hanyou que nadie lo vio partir

MIROKU: yo creería que iría a dónde van los idiotas y cachorros mimados, (si ves a Roco y la negrita inuyasha mándale un saludo mío) bueno aquí nuestro trabajo termino dijo sacando barias "lagrimas" – era el cachorro más baca de mundo. Será mejor que le valla a dar la mala noticia al resto que pena –dijo agachando la cabeza en forma de negación – que pena

 **_EN KAEDE_**

MIROKU: –que recién llega con falsa lagrimas – chicos paso algo reamente malo –dijo levantando su cabeza se notaba el "mal"

TODOS: que paso? –preguntaron a casi el unísono

MIROKU: Inuyasha murió…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del cap:** holiiii...

bueno primero que nada quiero pedirles perdon por que se que me tarde y bueno es que pasaron muchaaaaaaaaas cosas que les dire en las notas finales muaaa :*

 **CAPITULO 5°**

MIROKU: Inuyasha murió

 **CAP 6°**

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, "¿cómo paso? ¿Qué le hicieron?" eran unas de las muchas preguntaban que se hacían. Pero una azabache se preguntaba otra cosa "¿Quién es Inuyasha? ¿Es tan importante como para que pongan esa cara?" y muchas más preguntas

KAGOME: ¿Quién es In…? - no pudo terminar, ya que alguien la interrumpió

INUYASHA: muerto, ni en tus mejores sueños monje pervertido - dijo completamente enojado, que hiso estremecer al monje libidinoso

MIROKU: ¡a los santísimos santos te devolvieron a la vida es un milagro! - dijo arrodillándose (ARY: snif pensé que era verdad ya me había ilusionado – no leíste el cap. anterior no – no viste que estaba en psicólogo – eso fue hace más de un mes, ¡no lo pudiste leer cuando estabas en la escuela! – no, porque yo voy a estudiar no a otra cosa –jajá ya estas perdonada, jajá hasta me haces llorar de la alegría) y haciéndose el de rogar – "santísimos, si son buenos no dejaran que Inuyasha me mate" – pensó el monje

INUYASHA: ya se – dijo mirando con maldad, al pobre monje – no te preocupes, no te matare – dijo con un tinte de superioridad y maldad en sus ojos

MIRIKU: "santos le debo una" – pensó relajado

INUYASHA: la próxima vez que te propases con Sango no te defenderé, ni mucho menos cuando coquetees a otras jóvenes – dijo lo que el monje lo miro con una cara de terror

MIRIOKU: estas bromeando no amigo – dijo con terror, el hanyou negó con la cabeza – "porque mi amigo es tan malo, o son ustedes santos (vos pediste que no te mate, no que no te cubra de Sango – ARY: pobre dentro de poco iremos a su funeral)

KAGOME: disculpe perro tonto quien es Inuyasha – dijo, a lo que al hanyou lo hizo enfurecer, de pie a cabeza.

INUYASHA: porque nadie Kagome, le explico que yo no me llamo perro tonto – dijo a lo que todos desviaron con la cabeza

MIROKU: "no me puedo arriesgar a que me haga algo peor "– pensó a lo que rápido contesto – yo acabo de llegar – dijo a lo que luego levanto las manos

SANGO: no ves que puede ser arriesgado, Gohan nos estaba explicando, hasta que vino Miroku y nos interrumpió, que no podemos hacer u obligarla a recordar todo de golpe – pauso a ya que le faltaba oxígeno en sus pulmones – porque si no se puede olvidar todo para siempre y no va a volver a recordar nunca más – dijo a lo que Gohan la miro extraño

GOHN: "qué raro yo nunca le dije eso ¿Cómo lo sabrá? Pero bueno luego cuando estemos solos, le voy decir que es verdad lo que dijo" –pensó para luego darle la mano a Kagome y tratar de llevársela – vamos Kag

INUYASHA: ¿dónde te crees que te la llevaras? – dijo completamente enojado (ARY: Inuyasha déjalo tú ya perdiste jajá por estar con esa HDP de Kikiuo) y celos

GOHAN: a donde no te importa – dijo ya todos sabían cómo seguía.

SHIPPO: Kag podes decir abajo – dijo el zorrito de lo más tranquilo

INUYASHA: zorro del demo… - no pudo terminar y que Kagome asintió con la cabeza, eso le dio miedo al pobre hanyou (ARY: pobre será su la a escritora ya que no saben hace poco se fue a una joda y… - Ary o te callas o te callo yo - … - seguimos) que se le estremeció todo el cuerpo

KAGOME: claro abajo – y el hanyou termino en el piso con todo lleno de tierra, la cara y las ropas, completamente enojado

INUYASHA: ¡ POR QUE LE HACES CASO A ESE MALDITO ZORRO! – le grito Gohan iba a saltar pero Kagome lo hiso primero

KAGOME: ¡ POR QUE AUNQUESEA YO A EL LO CONOZCOY A TI NO! – también le grito, pero vez hiriendo el orgullo del orgulloso hanyou

INUYASHA: ¡QUE ES EL TUYO! – dijo arto de esa conversación

KAGOME: ¡EL ES EL CHICO… - estaba por confesarle uno de sus mayores secretos, ese secreto no le avía contado a nadie en toda su vida, ya que todas sus amigas también gustaban del( por cierto no dije que tenían los mismos amigos – ARY: no – ups –ARY: ups nada – bueno sigamos que ya me van a matar) –"casi le digo eso frente a Gohan" EL CHICO QUE LO CONOSCO DE TODA LA VIDA! "fiu salvada" – pensó y suspiro mentalmente

GOHAN: - que se paró alertado, y vio a la puerta alertado – y ese ki – dijo por el sorprendente ki

KAGOME: ¡ ¿Qué pasa Gohan?! – dijo preocupada, al ver como su amigo de la infancia ponía ese semblante frio y serio, lo savia, alguien poderoso se acercaba, pero el problema era quien ya que ella no creía que allá alguien tan fuerte como Cell que lo venció rápido, o Mashinboo, pero se prometía que siempre estaría a su lado pase lo que pase

INUYASHA: Naraku – dijo apenas en un susurro, que solo una persona lo pudo oír- "la batalla final se acerca" – pensó pero no savia de donde lo avía sacado

GOHAN: ¿Quién es Naraku? - lo susurro, para que solo el hanyou lo pueda escuchar. (Recuerden él es el más bocho de su curso – ARY: no savia0-0 –sabes sos un amor u¬¬ -ah eso si sabía ^u^) Para su suerte si tuvo éxito, nadie más lo escucho

SANGO: parece que la batalla final se acerca – dijo a lo que todos la miraron, y su salieron afuera

Cuando salieron todos, vieron una nave negra, alrededor, mejor dicho el esto del cielo estaba lleno de demonios.

De la nada una voz escalofriante – jajá, nuevo integrante en ese grupillo de pacotilla - (ARY: a que ni te sabes que significa pacotilla – si se ¬¬ - y que significa - … sigamos con el fics) dijo con maldad

INUYASHA: él es Naraku – lo dijo mirando atento a la nube negra

KAGOME: - que estaba junto a Gohan – lo podrás vencer – lo dijo, más que segura, a Gohan

GOHAN: gracias Kag, pero pase lo que pase siempre estate atrás mío ok – lo dijo como una orden, ya que sabía que no lo iba a obedecer

Kagome no le respondió, ya que no sabía que hacer

INUYASHA: esta es le batalla final – dijo a lo que todos lo miraron

NARAKU: - mientras que detrás del salían un montón de demonios con sus "fieles" sirvientes (ARY: esta escritora es una mentirosa que no vale la pena – que algunos son fieles – ARY: decime uno – Kanna – a ver otro - … sigamos el fics)

KAGME: ¡ ¿Quién DEMONIOS ERES?! – le grito para que pudiera escuchar. No entendía nada y eso le empeorabas las cosas. Todavía sentía un mal presentimiento de lo que se acercaba

NARAKU: JAJA, ahora me vas a decir, que te haces la que se olvidó todo, para estar cerca de tu Inuyasha, JAJA no puede ser que caíste tan bajo Kagome – se carcajeaba, mientras que otro con esas palabras estaba a punto de estallar de la ira.

GOHAN: CALLATE MALDITO – le grito, mientras se segaba por los celos (ay que tierno que sienta celos, quisiera un novio así – ARY: JA para que luego te reclame por estar con un chico, y vos sos la meno indicada por la cantidad de amigos que tienes - ¬¬U) que tenía. El creía en su Kagome, en su princesa, era todo para él y no iba a dejar que un maldito la insulte, menos que le diga que callera bajo, o mentira para impresionar a alguien mintiendo

Naraku la lanzo venenos a los ojos, se tuvo que detener para frotarse los ojos, que ya le ardían

KAGOME: ¡ GOHAN! – Grito para salir corriendo tras él, para arrodillarse y abrazarlo - ¿estás bien? - pregunto a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza – tonto como puedes dejar que alguien como él te haga daño – dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura y haciendo un divertido puchero e intento de enojo. A lo que el joven la abrazo de la cintra

GOHAN: solo que me descuide un poquito y baje la guardia princesa – lo dijo, a lo que la azabache se sonrojo

KAGOME: bueno pro ahora ve a pelear y esta vez no bajes la guardia si no te la veras con migo no – le dijo en forma de regaño, a lo asintió con la cabeza

NARAKU: JAJA parece que ya te abandonaron, eso te pasa por ser un hanyou – (no es mentira no es por ser un hanyou… - ARY: sh déjalo quizás así no libramos de él) dijo con el único objetivo de hacerlo enojar lo que logro a la perfección

INUYASHA: sos un maldito sin amigos, ni una chica, ni menos sirvientes fieles – dijo con picardía y sacándole la lengua. (ARY: como se volvió eso una pelea de niños, ya quiero que empiece la acción- ay bueno) A lo que Naraku no respondió muy bien que se diga

NARAKU: ATAKEN – (ARY: guau no son perros para que los trate así – lo mismo digo pero bueno, la historia es como se le da la regalada gana - ¿no es tuya la historia? – ¿así? me avía olvidad:-P – por eso siempre te tardas -…) y todos sus sirvientes fueron contra el grupo. Los aldeanos ya se avían ido junto Kaede, Shippo también debía a ver ido, pero él se negó rotundamente. Quería ser fuerte y estar con su madre adoptiva en ese momento

Kagura fue contra Inuyasha, Kanna contra Kagome savia porque, pero al e usando sus flechas, se sentía más segura, Sango y Miroku trataban con el resto de los monstros, eran débiles pero muchos. Gohan se dio cuenta de que nadie iría contra él ya que estaba solo y aprovecho al ver que Naraku estaba distraído (pero como o es un cobarde) le grito

GOHAN: OYE TU NARAKU PELIARAS CON MIGO – le gritos flotando lentamente hacia arriba dirigiéndose a Naraku que estaba viendo el espectáculo

NARAKU: chico nuevo para ti tengo es le - traeré algo mejor, ya que veo que tú eres el más fuerte, pelearas con migo y te derrotare - (no ay que hacerle caso el escritor-ARY: por, la escritora sos vos – no la historia se escribe sola - ¬¬ y me tienes harta – ^-^) lo dijo con superioridad, lo que hiso enojar a Gohan

GOHAN: ¿Quién lo dice? – dijo enojado, rodo la cabeza, para ver qué tal le iba a los amigos de su azabache

NARAKU: JAJA eres un chico muy creído ¿no? "este chico no es como los otros tiene algo en especial ¿Qué será?" - pensaba preocupado el hanyou

Gohan empieza la pelea dándole un izquierdoso en la boca del estómago, lo que al hanyou escupir sangre. Lo que le dio asco al joven fue que la sangre le salió negra (ARY: de pura maldad que asco)

NARAKU: maldito – bacilo apenas, tratando de limpiarse la sangre que tenía en su boca – me la pagaras, ya verás – dijo lanzándose a él para darle un puñetazo. Gohan lo esquivo fácilmente, Naraku podría ser fuerte pero él lo era mucho mas

GOHAN: vamos pelea de verdad, que sé que esa no es tu fuerza verdadera ¿o me equivoco? - lo dijo con cierto toque de burla lo que Naraku noto

NARAKU: veo que eres más engreído que el maldito hanyou ese ¿no? – lo dijo, al ver que no conseguía una respuesta el respondió al joven - y no, no te equivocas. Ahora te arrepentirás de tratar de que saque todo mi poder JAJA – dijo lo último con malicia

Sacaba un poder impresionante. A lo que, a Gohan lo sorprendió. Estaban en la batalla final.

Todos sabían pero ninguno le dio crédito (ARY: bueno si no le dan crédito a eso, dénmelo a eso a mí, yo lo necesito. Ayuden a lo que necesitan – Ary por fa no es momento - y cuando lo es para vos - ¬¬´´)

Kagome ya había vencido a Kanna, con su última flecha, que le dio en el espejo y lo rompió. Como el espejo era la esencia de Kanna, cuando el espejo se rompió (ARY: ¡ NO! KAG 7 AÑOS DE MALA SUERTE – eso es mentira quien te lo dijo – me lo dijo mi mama y también me dijo que me aleje de ella, para que no le contagie la mala suerte – pobre ni la madre la quiere - ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – nada nada) Kanna también murió, a lo que a Kagome le sorprendió, fue las últimas palabras de la pequeña

KANNA: gracias, Kagome – le dijo con una sincera sonrisa cayendo al suelo, Kagome se sorprendió bastante, como esa niña le daba las gracias por romperle el espejo, también le sorprendía que había pasado si solo le disparo al espejo y lo que más le sorprendía como, pero por eso se sentía terrible, como le había hecho eso a esa pequeña de tan corta vida

Inuyasha también ya había vencido a Kagura, con un viento cortante para distraerla a lo que ella lo respondo con un – JA no me digas que pensabas vencerme con ese inútil movimiento recuerda que yo domino los vientos tonto– a lo que él respondió a eso con un corte de su espada al estar distraída. Ella le sonrió al recordar que Naraku tenía su corazón – "algunas veces me da suerte que el maldito de Naraku tenga mi corazón" – pensó la chica que trataba de recuperarse de ese mortal golpe para cualquiera, meno ella. Pero como ya estaba cansada decidió hacerse la muerta

NARAKU: "que tonta, la muy imbécil ya se cansó, y se hace la muerta que vergüenza. Luego la are sufrir por rendirse" – pensó Naraku con maldad y una sonrisa torcida

Sango y Miroku también ya se habían desecho de la mayoría de los demonios hasta que apareció Kohaku. Sango se sorprendió al verlo, estaba completamente distinto, Kohaku ya no tenía ese bello brillo lleno de vida en sus ojos, al contrario parecían los ojos de un muerto, ya no tenía esa aura tan armoniosa, en su lugar tenía un ara maligna

SANGO: Kohaku – apenas pudo pronunciar, era mucho para ella verlo así a su hermano. –Kohaku estaba por atacar, cuando Gohan se percató y le lanzo un golpe noqueándolo momentáneamente. Sango se quedó en shock

GOHAN: no te preocupes que va a estar bien –le dijo para tranquilizarla lo que logro perfectamente

SANGO: gracias – le dijo agarrando a su hermano menor. Luego lo vio y lo que vio la sorprendió, pensaba que era como Sesshomaru pero lo que vio le dijo lo contrario, él le regalo una sonrisa, a lo que ella le correspondió

GOHAN: no hay de que le dijo sonriéndole – "ahora solo quedamos nosotros Naraku" – lo pensó medio contento ya que hace tanto que no peleaba con alguien fuerte

KAGOME: "Gohan ten cuidado por favor no sé qué aria si algo malo te pasa" – pensó la azabache, preocupada por el joven que siempre la protegía, la hacía sonreír y el único que se pasó desveladas con ella por la muerte de su padre

GOHAN: no te preocupes Kagome, te prometo que todo saldrá bien – le dijo, a lo que ella se sorprendió, como podía leer la mente – te prometo, que nada te pasara – le decía para que se sienta más segura – ¡AHORA SOLO SOMOS TU Y YO! – le grito a Naraku, pero eso tenía un mensaje oculto para el resto del grupo todos sabían que el mensaje era" nadie se meta"

NARAKU: en eso te equivocas mocoso – (bueno como Naraku es viejo – ARY: ¿porque lo dices?- debe tener como 25 – no en realidad debe tener como 75 – pero igual los de 25 dicen que somos bebes entonces ellos son viejos) le dijo señalando con su mano al bosque – ella también está conmigo – dijo mirando que del bosque salía una joven

Todos se quedaron atónitos por ver quien ver quien era esa joven. Era una joven muy parecida a Kagome (solo que Kagome es más linda – ARY: concuerdo), tenía un traje rojo y blanco (lo único bueno que tiene, esos colores le queda a todo – ARY: pero a ella no le queda parece bruja – y lo es) tenía el pelo amarrado en una coleta baja (cola de caballo o como le digan a donde viven) los ojos de un color chocolate, pero sin el brillo de vida que normalmente tiene todos y una mirada fría que no muestra ninguna facción de sentimientos

NARAKU: jajá quiero a ver a quien defiendes Inuyasha – dijo riendo con malicia. Kagome no entendía nada

INUYASHA: maldito – y de la nada la joven misteriosa, de ojos opacos, mirada fría, traje de sacerdotisa de color blanco arriba y rojo abaja. Ataco a Kagome – Kikiuo no le agás nada – le grito, pero Kikiuo le hiso caso omiso (ARY: guau que raro que tu sepas que significa eso – pero de qué habla, si sos vos la que no sabe que significa – jajá si se – haber, ¿Qué significa? - … sigamos con el fics)

Kikiuo le lanzo una flecha a Kagome, la esquivo muy ágilmente pero también se le había hecho difícil esquivarla, ya que tenía una gran velocidad

KAGOME: ¡ ¿Qué diablos te pasa?! – le grito a Kikiuo (recuerden que perdió la memoria – ARY: no enserio no savia – ay qué bien que te dije- si)

 _ **CON NARAKU Y GOHAN**_

NARAKU: ahora pelearemos – lo dijo con malicia lanzándole un tentáculo (ARY: qué asco, yo que sepa Naraku no es pulpo ni nada de eso – si pero no te das cuenta que es tan… no lo puedo decir en horario de niño – que si son – pero esto lo leen niños – ah) Gohan lo esquivo fácilmente de nuevo

GOHAN: no caeré en tus sucios juegos, voy a ver a Kag – dijo fríamente, mientras le quebraba un tentáculo (ARY: Gohan por que no es fácil le tiras un HAMEHAMEHA y te ahorras todo el lio este – no ves que Gohan es bueno, no quiere acabar esta lucha tan fácilmente) y se fue con Kagome

Kagome estaba luchando a todo lo que podía pero solo lograba estar a par con ella, no savia como hacer pero lo único que si savia era que cuando la veía se sentía verse en un espejo. (ARY: no Kag si se vieran en un espejo el espejo se rompería, es que Kikiuo e tan fea – tienes toda la razón Ary JAJA) Pero en un descuido de Kagome, por querer ayudar a Sango y Miroku, ya que unos demonios los fueron a atacar por detrás (ARY: como dijo Goku en DBGT yo no les es enseñe a atacar por detrás eso es cobarde – pero… - sigamos con el fics ^^ - ¬.¬) les lanzo una flecha, de un hermoso color rosado claro, que purifico a los demonios o como ella los vio, se hicieron cenizas. La flecha de Kikiuo le traspaso el pecho. Sus ropas estaban todas sangrientas, para todos fue la peor imagen del mundo

Gohan vio todo aterrorizado, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, para ponerse en el camino de la flecha para que le diera a él y no a su amada Kagome. Ella callo 1° de rodillas para luego caer de cuerpo, pero el golpe jamás llego, ya que su amor la había agarrado

GOHAN: Kagome, por favor no te mueras, yo te amo, no te mueras – le dijo apenas en un susurro que solo ella pueda escuchar

KAGOME: G… Gohan… yo te – tocio sangre – amo– le dijo en un susurro – prométeme que no lloraras más, ni menos perderás tu hermosa sonrisa – lo dijo apenasen un susurro, tartamudeando

GOHAN: mejor no hables, que te podría hacer daño dijo el muy preocupado y con los ojos vidriosos. Todo los miraban, Shippo como estaba inconsciente no podía llorar. Sango lloraba sin cesar en el hombro de Miroku. Miroku también tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero como no quería parecer un llorón frente a Sango. Inuyasha era uno de los que peor estaba, ya que 1° escucho decir a su novia que amaba a otro hombre y luego ella esta moribunda (a punto de morir)

KAGOME: por fa favor G… Gohan… hazlo por mí – le dijo en un susurro a lo que Gohan no se pudo negarle

GOHAN: si Kagome te lo prometo - le dijo, estaba sintiendo algo húmedo y cálido en sus mejillas, estaba llorando. La última vez que lloro así fue cuando tenía diez años en la batalla con Cell

NARAKU (ARY: a que por todo esto se habían olvidado de, el – yo no quise pero me obligaron): tanto romance me enferma – le dijo haciendo como vomitar, agarrándose la panza y como metiéndose los dedos a la boca, - que asco dan – dijo riendo con maldad

GOHAN: - que no soportaba más sus maldades decidió deshacerse de, él lo más rápido que pudo – no sé cómo te pude dejar con vida – dijo escondiendo sus ojo en el flequillo – volví a cometer el mismo error – sonrió forzadamente – pero esta vez no dejare que hagas más daño – dijo a lo que Naraku se sorprendió, ¿Cómo qué? "pero esta vez no dejare que hagas más daño" si nunca en su vida l había visto – ¡HA ME HA –y todos e sorprendieron cuando vieron una bola de energía juntándose en sus manos – HA! – dijo dando a Naraku pero este fácilmente lo esquivo

NARAKU: niño jamás me vence… -Gohan no le prestó atención ya que de inmediato se fue con su amada Kagome, y no pudo terminar esa oración (ARY: ven ese es un loco, un mongólico, un retrasado que ni siquiera puede terminar una simpe oración – estoy completamente de acuerdo) ya que un poder o mejor dicho el mismo poder que al principio lo lanzo, lo ataco por detrás, explotando en millones de pedazos

Lanzando la perla lejos del lugar, a lo que Inuyasha con su velocidad la fue a buscar. Y la trajo. (ARY: aunque Gohan lo hubiera hecho mucho más rápido – no seas tonta – ¬.¬ ¿Por qué? – No ves que Gohan se queda con Kagome ya que la ama – ¬.¬ si pero no es para que me lo eches en cara)

GOHAN: ya tranquila Kagome que te llevare a nuestra época para que te curen – lo dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa forzada, pero apenas le salía. Las lágrimas salían sin cesar (como cuando murió Picoro – ah no savia – ¬.¬ – venganza) – y Dende te curara, pero por favor solo has un esfuerzo – decía sin parar, mientras todos los veían sorprendidos, por lo del ataque de Gohan y extrañados, por las cosas que decía

INUYASHA: – que fue el primero en hablar de todos y que acababa de llegar – ¡TU NO TE LA LLEVAS A NINGUN LADA! – Grito exaltado – "el me la alejara y no tengo que permitir eso" – pensó. De repente sintió como tocaban su hombro. Y miro que era Miroku

MIROKU: Inuyasha déjalo, puede ser de gran ayuda – (ARY: savias palabras monje pervertido – MIRO: gr… oye es mi mano maldita –ARY/NAR: claro ¬.¬ – enserio) dijo serio, para hacer reaccionar a Inuyasha

INUYASHA: ok pero yo la llevo – demando, cuando se agacho para que la suban a su espalda se dio cuenta de que su olor ya no estaba sabe, ni mucho menos el de él imbécil que trataba de robársela, (N/R: no se roba lo que nunca obtuviste) se dio vuelta y no lo vio ni a él, ni mucho menos a ella – ¡¿Dónde DIABLOS SE LA LLEVO!? – Estaba impresionado, ya que por estar distraído unos segundo, puf desaparecieron, pero no lo iba a demuestra – "seguro ese la llevo sin su consentimiento (ARY: JAJA a quien quieres engañar Inuyasha seguro que ni que significa ¿consentimiento? – JAJA solo quería ver cómo queda que Inuyasha diga algo u mejor dicho piense algo inteligente) como muchas veces me dijo MI Kagome (ARY: nunca fue tuya, así que no digas que es tuya)" – pensó el hanyou de mirada y cabello plateado (ARY: le voy a ser honesta me encantan sus ojos y cabello, pero son más lindos los dorada de mi Seshh)

 _ **CON KAG Y GOHAN**_

GOHAN: tranquila, que te juro que no te pasara nada – le decía contantemente – te prometo que Dende te curara – él pensaba que la consolaba a ella, pero en realidad se consolaba así mismo se podría decir

KAGOME: G… Gohan – escupió sangre – tranquilo… - le decía para que se calmara

GOHAN: tranquila mi amor, no hables si no así pierdes fuerzas – le dijo con amor. A lo que Kagome sonrió – ¿Dónde está el maldito camino? – se dijo así mismo. De repente Kagome se sentía helada. Gohan lo sintió y en eso corrió más rápido que pudo – no Kagome no te mueras – lo dijo en un susurro. A lo que al par de segundos grito – ¡NO KAGOME! – estaba decepcionado, pero también se trataba de sonreír, lo único que le hacía sonreír era su recuerdo de ella

 _ **FLASH BLACK**_

GOHAN: Kagome, por favor no te mueras, yo te amo, no te mueras – le dijo apenas en un susurro que solo ella pueda escuchar

KAGOME: G… Gohan… yo te – tocio sangre – amo– le dijo en un susurro – prométeme que no lloraras más, ni menos perderás tu hermosa sonrisa – lo dijo apenasen un susurro, tartamudeando

 _ **FIN DE FLASH BLACK**_

GOHAN: ¿Por qué Kagome Porque no me dieron a mí la flecha? Kagome yo te amo– decía mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía que decirle al resto de lo sucedido. Empezó a sentir unos Ki extraños que se acercaban. Busco con la mirada a e proveniente de ese Ki tan extraño y se encontró con un tipo de serpiente (ARY: a que son las serpientes casa alma de Kikiuo que se quieren llevar las almas de Kagome – sh no lo arruines) eran muchas que se ponían alrededor de Kagome. Eran blancas pálido que flotaban en el aire, si no fuera por los grandes que eran podría jurar que se eran cabellos blancos en el mar

Vio que las serpientes extrañas s teñían de un rojo carmesí, pero luego se dio cuenta de que venía ese rojo carmín. Las serpientes estaban tomando la sangre de la miko del futuro. El joven se enojó y de n movimiento rápido mato a todas serpientes

GOHAN: Kagome perdóname fue mi error no te debí descuidar – la vio con ternura y tristeza a la vez – como me gustaría poder besarte aquí y ahora mismo – decía mientras cada vez se acercaba más y más a sus labios la distancia disminuía a lo que el joven se acercaba y al final termino besándola, se separó lentamente, ya que a él le faltaba aire en los pulmones – "que raro un tiene cálido los labios y un sabor de exquisito" – pensó hasta que - Kag… Kagome… - decía sorprendido por lo que veía, Kagome estaba brillando y de repente se levantó y empezó caminar, a lo que el joven sayayn la siguió

 **Notas finales:** primero espero que les alla gustado este cap dejen sus comentarios si tienen ideas para agregale a la historia

bueno ahora le explico por que no actualice

1º una gran amiga mia fallecio por una endermedad que le agarro

2º mi qerido profe tambien fallecio por las mismas razones

3º mi computadora se a roto y no tengo en que escribir los cap

4º ubo un problema que paso ase poco con mi familia

5º el maldito colegio que no me deja tener vida social

y buenos unas cuantas razones mas pero los dejo ahi

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi gran amiga que siemre me apollo y si no fuera por ella me ubiera quedado

y por mi profesor que me invoco en el amor por la quimica

bye espero verlos en el prox cap

Pd:trate de que sea lo mas largo posible porque no se cuando vuelva a actuliza


End file.
